My Name is Darkness
by Ayla Silverfang
Summary: Ayani and Kai were childhood friends. Suddenly Kai disappears and leaves Ayani alone and heart broken. What is this voice that has tormented her since Kai left? She sees how slowly a wall of ice envolves her and her life
1. Memories of a Hunting Past

----My name is Darkness----

Ayani and Kai were childhood friends. Suddenly Kai disappears and leaves Ayani alone and heart broken. What is this voice that has tormented her since Kai left? She sees how slowly a wall of ice envolves her and her life

Disclaimer: I dont own Beyblade or any of its characters, only Ayani, Matt and this plot D

Enjoy!

.:-----------------:.

Chapter 1

I was walking down the stairs of my step appartment. Mom and Dad were fighting again and I got scared and slowly slipped out the room. We shared a small appartment, but they always seemed to find something to fight about. It almost seemed that they enjoyed it, since it allways made me cry. I walked down the stairs holding my little Matt (a white plushie seal that I had won in a circus) tightly against my chest. I sobbed a little and stared out the building to try and get a glimpse of a star outside but saw none.

"They are fighting again, arent they?" a voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around.Standing right behind me was one of the boys of the appartment. Not any boy, but my best friend."Yes, you can hear them too, Kai?" I asked the blue haired boy who was only a few months older than me. "Yes, are you hurt? Are you ok? What was it?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head and sighed. "Please, dont aske me what it was..." I answered and looked to they sky again. "Is it ok if I stay here with you a little?" he asked standing at my side. "Yeah, no problem." I said and nodded. "You know, my Mom and Dad used to argue a lot too..." he said soothingly."Really?" I asked uniteresedly, looking at Matt, letting my tears fall into him.

"Yeah, but since Mom died, now Dad tries to argue with me, but I dont like arguing, so he gets all frustrated... Are you ok?" he asked. "Uh I think so..." I muttered. "Are you going in there again?" he asked as he saw me going towards the stairs. I nodded. "Why were they fighting, anyway?" he asked. "It is none of your business..." I said coldly and went up.

As I tried to sleep that night, I couldnt keep but reminding myself of how mean I had been to Kai, after all he was my only and best friend. 'Well, actually, it wasnthis businees, but he wanted to help me... But I didnt like being helped, I like to be alone...

It had always been that way, and I dont want it to change. But either way, that was no way to talk to him. Tomorrow Ill apologize.' I thought to myself.

'You think it is the right thing to do?' I asked Matt. 'Yes, Ayani, I think you owe it to him.' I nodded. No, I wasn't surprised to hear him talk. When she was about to die, my grandma gave me a beautifull pin of a white seal, that is why I had bought that specific plushie. Matt was the spirit hidden withing that pin. I was happy to have found him, he was the only one I could trust and the only one who was allways there to confort me. 'Tomorrow I will...tell him...sorry...he is really cute...' and I doze off.

I could never apologize myself for what happened. Next morning, when I went down to find him (after an hour of debating about what dress I should use with Matt) his appartment was completely empty. "Kai?" I called out. "Kai?" I calle once

again, teares forming in the corners of my eyes. He couldnt have left without telling me... or had I insutled him so? 'Maybe I have' I thought to mysel. Oh what a terrible friend I was!

As I walked outside I heard Miss Jane and Miss Harriet talking. "Poor boy..." Miss Jane said in her usual fake sadness.

"Why? We got ourselves a good riddance back there sis, maybe now, that girl would stop bothering us." They were refering to me... Kai and I disliked them both. Everyone fell for their 'Oh, Im so nice and educated' act that nobody ever saw through them as Kai and I did. We knew they were a pair of crows lurking about, seeng what news they can get or what awful lies they could come up with. If they hated you, well, you were about to become a very unhappy person. They hated kids. They hated Kai and I most of all. That is why I came up with the following childish explanation to Kai's absence (which I didnt mind howling at them) "You pair of awful hags! Crows! You ate Kai!" I said pointing at them. "Oh, my silly girl! Of course we didnt!" Miss Jane deffended herself. Miss Harriet scoffed "And even if we did, I dont see why youd get so upset about it. After all, he was such a nuisance." she said wrinkling her already old and wrinkled face. I pouted "OH! You awful... Witches! Hags!...Bitches!" I yelled the worst curses I knew. Ive heard my father yell them to my mother. It were the worst words I knew. Miss Jane took in a deep breath and started making little ghasps as if she was really offended. Miss Harriet hardly took me by the chin. "WE WILL HAVE NONE OF THAT YOUNG LADY! NOW, FORGIVE YOURSELF, HUMBLY!" sha sissed. "NO WAY! YOUVE ALLWAYS HATED US! NOW YOU HAVE EATEN KAI! I HATE YOU!I WANT YOU TO DIE!" The moment those words slipped out of my lips my word changed. Suddenly I saw how huge ice spikes surrounded me. I could see the world outside. The sisters yelling at me my parents suddenly appearing, the yells, the hits, my mother crying, my dark room...Only Matt didnt seem distant. "

"Ayani? What happened to you?" he asked worriedly. "I... I... I dont know... This is strange... I feel... I feel... nothing, but... cold..." I said shivering. "Yes, I can feel the coldest aura around you..." he said."Ayani, try to break free of it,

try to get ou-" he was interrupted by another voice."Are you cold?" the voice asked, it was smooth and cold. "Yes..." I said slowly. I could hear Matt, but he was far away, as everyone was now, except for the voice. "Dont worry... Everything will vanish..." the voice said softly in my ear. I felt arms surround me. When I turned to see what it really was, I was surprised they were wings... Blood covered wings... And they were coming from my back. "What is this?" I said scared. "Your wings..." the voice whispered in my ear. I smiled slightly "My wings..." and my eyes went blank.

.:----------------------:.

Yep, that was it for the first chapter. You liked? didnt you? send a review to me! plzz. I really hope you like it, and

when I get at least 5 reviews Ill update! yeah! D

By the way, I already have the second chapter done, so hurry up and review!

Laters!

Ayla-chan


	2. A Changed Heart

**.:My Name is Darkness:.**

Ayani and Kai were childhood friends. Suddenly Kai disappears and leaves Ayani alone and heart broken. What is this voice that has tormented her since Kai left? She sees how slowly a wall of ice envolves her and her life

**Kelblossom:** Im glad you liked it, I think you did, didnt you? o.o'

**Vixen:** So, if I write this, you'll die? O.o If I were you, I wouldn't read it

**Prisca-Angel:** I updated as soon as the 5 reviews were in, next time, invite your friends to review and Ill update sooner! yay! .

**Daray Cibel:** Yep, I'm going to explain it all later, but for now that's all you'll know

**You/Kai fic fan:** wow! you really liked it? u too, enjoy ur holidays!

Disclaimer: I dont own Beyblade or any of its characters, only Ayani, Matt and this plot nn

Enjoy!

.:-----------------:.

_Chapter 2_

_A Changed Heart_

.: Kai's V.P. :.

Finally I was going back. To that place which I remember perfectly. The place where I called home. I was going back to Germany, and I felt as happy as I had ever been since Ayani and I played our last prank on the Thomson sisters. I still remember those old hags. 'I think that If I saw them right now' I thought to myself with a smirk spread across my face as I walked empty streets, 'Id run to them and hug them.' 'Would you really, Master Kai?' Dranzer asked him. I smirked 'Well... maybe not, but Id go greet them, and that is for sure.' I answered my bitbeast.

'Well, whatever you are to do, here is your chance.' Dranzer said. I looked up to see two old ladies walking side by side, muttering between themselves. I smiled. Not a smirk, not a grin, but a smile. I walked up to them calmly. "Hello Jane, hello Harriet, how you've been doing?" I asked. Jane looked up "Why! Bless our old souls sister! If it isn't the young Hiwatari right back from his grave to torment us." Jane said with her usual fake cheerness. "Oh, joy, let's all jump around happily." her sister said sarcastically looking up at me. Harriet took me by my ear, boxing it as she usually did, and turned my face.

"Well, at least he still seems to be sane..." she said nodding. I looked surprised at her "What do you mean?" I asked, fear tugging the back of my mind. "Well, you remember that little friend of yours?" she asked. My heart almost stoped beating "Yeah, Ayani, what about her?" "Well, the day you left, she started acusing us of eating you.  
I suppose it is some kind of childhood idea, but what came after was the scary part..." Jane said but trailed off. "What is the scary part?" I enquired. "Well, youll see, she started insulting us. And then..." Harriet continued but then stoped too.

"Oh! Please! Tell me what happened to her!" I said out of fear more than frustration. They both shifted their eyes uneasily. "What did she do?" I asked again, this time softer. "OK! Ok, Im telling you. Her eyes turned white, and since then she has done nothing. She walks, she talks (though very little) she eats, she breathes, but... she doesnt seem to be herself at all..." Harriet said looking ghastly. "Where is she now?" I asked. "On the same department where she used to live with her parents, but first you must know that-" those words were torn out by the wind as I ran away from the Thomson sisters and towards the appartment building.

I ran up the stairs, the all to well known place hitted me with the air of nostalgy, though it didnt affect me. No, I didnt let it affect me. There were too much memories. I stood frozen in front of Ayani's door. I softly nocked. I gulped as the door slowly opened into a dark room, infront of me was my best friend, my only friend, my childhood companion... my childhood crush. "Ayani?" I softly asked.

.: Ayani's V.P. :.

My life lightened up instantly. 'Kaii!' I thought breaking into the ice that had holded me back all those years. Those stalactites and stalacmites of ice that had been tainted by the blood of my father, of my mother and mostly of myself. 'WAIT!" the voice called. 'NO! I dont need you anymore! Kai is back! it is safe again!' I said as I felt the cold ice scratching into my skin. 'And what makes you think that HE is Kai?' it asked. 'I know him!' I said without stopping my frenetic escape 'I know it is him-' 'No, you dont...' I felt a warm hand holding softly my weist. I turned around and ghasped. 'Do you really think Id leave you? I couldn't! Eventhough I died, my spirit lives within you! Please, Ayani, stay with me! If you go, Ill leave forever' the Kai that stood infront of me said. I looked back to the other Kai, looking deep into my eyes, his mouth slightly opened, trying to say something. 'Is there something of me in that phoeny?' he asked. I shook my head. 'No, the real Kai is right here with me...' I said slowly falling into MY Kai. 'That is right, and who was the one that loved you so much that I gave you your wings, I gave you this beautiful cristal home, and all my love. Stay with me, my dear Ayani...' he pleaded. 'Forever...' I said smiling slightly.

.: Normal V.P. :. (in Ayani's mind)

The Kai in Ayanis head smirked evily. 'She is under my control again...' he thought. 'Shall we punish the false Kai?' I softly whispered in her ear. She turned to look at me with those blank eyes she noded with an evil smirk on her face. I softly smiled and took her in my arms. I loved those eyes. 'Very well, my dear, let's make him suffer...' he said and smirked at the (as he knew) true Kai.

(in the real world)

Kai's eyes let go of a little tear, though he quickly wiped it away, more menaced in the corner of his eyes to fall. "Um, hiya, Ayani..." he said trying to smile as he used to, though he was never the same after Biovolt, he still held close in his heart the fun he used to have as a curious little kid with his equaly curious friend, Ayani. When he saw Ayani with a look of concern, indesicion, and nostalgy, he took her in his arms. "I missed you so much! Forgive me for leaving without a good bye! I was so sad when I had to leave! But I had no choice! My grandfather had comed from me, reclaiming me from my father, well I'll explain all that later, for now I'm simply happy that I'm back with you..." he said smiling. Ayani smirked. "Yes, its been a good, long time, hasn't it my love?" she asked with a terrible coldness, such as that which Kai used with the ones that surrounded him. "Aya..." and Kai could not say more, for he lay in a deep and uncouncious darkness.

.:---------------------------------:.

Yay! That is it for chapter two! And its the same rule as for chapter one, until I have 5 reviews, I'm not updating! XD, I'm evil! Well, anyway, I know Kai may look a little off character, but remember that he is seeing a friend of when he used to be young. By the way, if anyone had the doubt, the first chapter was when both of them had 4 years and from now one, they'll both have 16 years... (nod nod) well, that would b it! Have any question? Any comentary? Plzz. Review! By the way, Im really deceptioned since u didnt review quicker! I had to wait like 2 months O.o, so I hope the reviews come in quicker this time!

Until I update.  
Laters!

Ayla-chan


	3. Because of You

.:My Name is Darkness:.

Ayani and Kai were childhood friends. Suddenly Kai disappears and leaves Ayani alone and heart broken. What is this voice that has tormented her since Kai left? She sees how slowly a wall of ice envolves her and her life

Ok! Im back! And much to my delight many reviewed in a question of days! So... just to let you get a picture of what is happening, here is an explanation to Ayani's mind scenes. When they are in Ayani's mind, is like beeing in a theater, looking at the movie (at life) from a dark room filled with ice stallagmites and stallagtites (those peaks that hand from a cave's top or that grow from the bottom to the top, often made of ice or rock) And any other questions you may have just ask them, and I'll answer... unless it involves something of the future story, then, i'll say nothing! sorry! But, that's life! Hope you enjoy!

You/Kai fic fan: Thank you! Yeah, it is all very misterious! But, if the story goes well, then it'll get clearer

IcePhoenixLove: Well, I hope that with this explanations it seems kinda clearer

Stan/Kitty12: Thank you! Well, I updated as soon as I could update!

HeartlessDevil: Hehehe, just don't do anything to my Matt////... u know? he is real, he is a little white seal plushie I do have!

Vixen: thank you! I'm glad you are back sound and safe! Yep, your review is the tenth, so here it is! third chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own Beyblade or any of its characters, only Ayani, Matt and this plot .

Enjoy!

.:-------------------:.

Chapter 3

Because of you

Ayani sat looking at the moon. Pain filled her heart. She was confused, who was she? Her emerald green eyes searched the sky for an answer but had none. She sighted as she felt that there was something missing inside of her. 'Matt? Where are you?' she called out to her bit beast. 'Ayani?' his voice echoed in her mind 'Is that really you!' 'Well, of course its me! Who else could it be?' she said taking out her beyblade and looking deep at the white seal. 'Well, you haven't been yourself lately...' he said. 'Huh? Really? I feel strange, like I had a bad nightmare during all this time...' Ayani said. Now, Matt was sure, this was his mistress, the little girl he had come to adore as a sister and a friend. 'Ayani! I cant believe it! It is really you!' Matt said as happy as he could be. 'Um, yes... I hope...' Ayani told him frowning. 'I guess Kai brought you back' Matt told her. Ayani's eyes were clouded for a moment, but they quickly returned to a sharp focuse. 'Yes, I think he did, but it wont last long, of that I am sure. Matt, there is a favor I need for you to make me.' Ayani told him. 'Yes, whatever you wish mistress' Matt agreed. 'Matt, I need you to find Kai. Im worried. I think Ive done something terrible to him... All I need you to do, is go to him, tell him what is hapening. I know the shadow is coming back any second now... Matt, my consiousness isnt going to last long. Find Kai, tell him everything you know' Ayani muttered to Matt.

She felt the shadow tugging in her mind and in her head. The shadows were coming back. Those horrible shadows that had forced her to do terrible things. Her memory was becoming clearer and clearer, and the shadow was tugging everytime harder at her soul. She remembered how she had chocked her father, how she had taken a rope and tied it around the neck of her mother and had thrown her off the stairs, faking it was all an accident. How she had nocked Kai unconciousness. It was all coming back in a wave of pain and suffering.

She took the bit out of her bayblade. 'Please, do this... for me.' she begged Matt. 'Wait...' Matt said in a sudden moment of relazation. 'Just do it...' she pleaded as she took each one of the bit edges in her two hands. 'Ayani! Don't do it!' Matt tried to stop her, but it was too late, Ayani had broken the bit. There was a white light, and Matt apeared for the first time before her real eyes. She had seen him before, but the shadow had been covering her eyes. Actually, Ayani never wanted to trap Matt in a bit, but the shadow had convinced her in doing so. Ayani muttered single word "Go..." and she was back in her mind, trapped in that dark room, surrounded by her blood covered wings.

In Ayani's mind

'What have you done!' asked the shadow Kai, made a fury. She smiled slightly 'What had to be done' she said. 'Do you not love me?' he asked with a sad face, placing his hands in both her cheecks. 'I-uh... I love... I... I... uh...' she sighted with defeat 'I love Kai...' 'So?' the shadow inquired. 'I love... you' she said with defeat as her eyes blanked again. 'Good, I just don't want to mension that idiot of an impostor, ok my love?' he softly asked. 'Of course my dear Kai' she said warmly wraping her arms around him. 'Good, now lets try to mend what you've done...' he said looking coldly at Ayani's memories, at the true Kai smiling.

In the Hotel where the blade breakers are staying

Tayson was lying stomach up with his hand in his now enormous stomach as he let out a loud burp. "Tayson! That is sooooo disgusting!" Hillary cried out. "Hey! It's my way of saying: Thanks for the food! It was delicious!" he answered back letting out another burp. "No, it is your way of showing your lack of modals" Kai coldly said as he walked out of the room. He was tired, he'd had a long day, which wasn't exactly the best one he'd had in his life. He had seen Ayani, yes, but what she've done... It was sad... what had happened to her?

Why had she hitted him? What had he done to get her angry? It was common for her to hit him, but playfully, this time, she had let him unconcious. He had awoken a couple of hours latter in the Thomson's sisters room, and the frist thing he heard was: "We tried to warn you, huh!" Harriet spat out. "Calm down sister!" Jane yelled even louder than Harriet did. His ears almost poped out. "But, we did! We tried to warn him!" Harriet yelled. 'What is this? A war to leave me deaf!' he thought. "How are you, young one?" Jane asked more softly this time. "Fine" he said "Now, I need to get back to the hotel, I don't mean for my companions to come and look for me." And with that he departed.

"Poor boy..." Harriet murmured. "Huh? Why is that, sister?" Jane asked. "You stone head, don't you notice? the way he acts... the way he talks about her... they way he treats her... He likes her very much..." Harriet said saddly. Jane looked the way in which Kai had left. "Yes, it is indeed sad..."

.:----------------:.

Well, that's that! Don't kill me! Plz.? (puppy eyes). Well, I hope to update soon! I have to start working on that 4th chapter XD... Welll, catch you all later!

Laters!

Ayla-chan 


End file.
